Surf the wave and fall in Love
by Vilandel
Summary: Surf-AU - Rogue ist wegen einer Wette mit Sting völlig durcheinander, Cobra kommt mit seinen Gefühlen zu Kinana nicht klar, Jellal hat nur Erza im Kopf und alle andere haben auch eigene Probleme. Eigentlich wären diese Sommerferien normal, wenn nicht noch ein Haiproblem wäre, ohne die nervenden Erwachsenen mitzuzählen.
1. Späte Abschlussprüfung

**Späte Abschlussprüfung**

Laxus wusch sich der Schweiss von der Stirn. Verdammt noch mal, was waren denn das für Prüfungsfragen? Wenn interessierte schon, was x und y in Algebra bedeuteten. Algebra war für den Blonden sowieso nur chinesisch mit vielen Rechtschreibefehlern. Am liebsten hätte er diese Scheissprüfung sausen lassen und im Licht der letzten Sonnenstrahlen noch eine Runde auf den Wellen gesurft. Die kleine Stadt Magnolia war schliesslich ein kleines Surfparadies und selbst die ältesten Gruftis der Umgebung hatten surfen gelernt, bevor sie ihre ersten Schritten gemacht hatten.

Laxus schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Nein, er musste nicht ans surfen denken, nicht jetzt. Auch wenn seine Stiefmutter bei schulischen Leistungen total cool und gelassen war und mit ihm über schlechte Noten lachte, sein Grossvater würde ihn umbringen, wenn er wieder bei seiner Abschlussprüfung versagte. Schliesslich hatte Laxus dieses Schuljahr nachholen müssen und eine zweite Chance würde er nicht bekommen. Wenn der Blonde wieder durchfallen würde, müsste er für die nächsten drei Jahre auf irgend so ein feuchtes und düsteres Internat in einem schottischen Kaff gehen, das speziell für Schüler gedacht war, die miserable schulische Leistungen hinterliessen und somit keine berufliche Zukunft hatten. Das hatten jedenfalls sein Grossvater und die Schulbehörde beschlossen. Seine Stiefmutter hatte versucht dagegen zu kämpfen, jedoch war sie nur auf taube Ohren gestossen.

Der blonde Hüne konnte von Glück reden, dass er in der hintersten Reihe sass. Nicht nur weil die aufsichtende Lehrperson (heute war es dieser perverse Zwerg von Ichiya) ihn nicht sehen konnte wie er kleine Pausen während der Prüfung machte. Somit konnte er auch leicht nach vorne schielen um zu sehen, wie gut sich die anderen Abschlussschüler der **Fairy Tail High** bei dieser Prüfung benahmen:

Sein bester Freund Fried blieb, natürlich, wie immer ruhig, wie es seine Art war. Sie beide waren sowieso vollkommen unterschiedlich, Laxus war ein Schlägertyp während Fried eher mit dem Kopf arbeitete. Trotzdem verstanden sie sich wie Pech und Schwefel. Verdammt, er hätte doch mit Fried für diese Scheissprüfung lernen sollen, wie dieser es ihm vorgeschlagen hatte.

An dem Pult neben Fried sass Mirajane, Laxus' Ex-Freundin. Eines der wenigen Mädchen, die mit IHM Schluss gemacht hatte, und nicht er mit IHR, wie es bei seinem Liebesleben eigentlich üblich war. Und auch eine der wenigen, mit der er nicht geschlafen hatte. Ausserdem schienen Fried und Mira in letzter Zeit näher gekommen zu sein. Laxus wusste, dass sein bester Freund eine Schwäche für die schöne Weisshaarige hatte und gönnte es ihm. Was seine eigenen Beziehungen zu Mira anging, trotz allem waren sie noch Freunde geblieben. Diese schien ruhig zu sein, doch Laxus konnte sehen sie ihren Kugelschreiber kaute und mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen spielte, was zeigte, dass sie nervös war. Mirajane war doch eine sehr gute Schülerin, doch Algebra schien auch nicht gerade ihr Ding zu sein.

Der blonde Hüne liess seinen Blick weiter huschen. Etwas weiter vorne erblickte Scorpio und Aquarius. Während der Punk mit den zwei Haarfarben wie immer vollkommen cool blieb, schien seine Freundin sehr verzweifelt zu sein und öffnete immer wieder ihr Etui. Aha, sie hatte also wieder einen Spickzettel mit sich. Zu blöd, dass Laxus nicht daran gedacht hatte.

Azuma und Ultear waren wie immer vollkommen vertieft. Laxus war immer wieder erstaunt, dass sie so gute Noten haben konnten, obwohl sie zu denen gehören, die immer wieder Alkohol, Joints und andere solche Sachen in die Schule schmuggelten, also gar nicht so saubere Schüler. Er sollte mal Azuma darauf ansprechen und seinen Trick rauskitzeln.

Der nächste, auf dem sein Blick fiel, war Cobra, der ja eigentlich Erik hiess, doch niemand nannte ihn so, selbst die Lehrer nannten den Rothaarigen mit der Narbe über dem Auge bei seinem Spitznamen. Aber bei diesem Kerl konnte man sowieso nie erkennen, ob er verzweifelt war oder nicht. Er machte einfach seine Arbeit, egal ob er sie bestehen konnte oder nicht, basta.

Cana hingegen hatte es geschafft, ihre heissgeliebte Bierflasche in den Prüfungsraum zu schmuggeln. Wenn Ichiya nicht gerade in ihre Richtung blickte, nahm sie noch schnell einen Schluck zu sich. Ach, dieses Mädchen war einfach genial. Erschrocken schüttelte Laxus seinen Kopf. Nein, war sie nicht und sie war nicht die Sorte Mädchen, mit denen er ins Bett steigt. Ausserdem stand er nicht auf sie. Dachte er jedenfalls...

Erza sass wie immer kerzengerade an ihrem Pult und arbeitete höchst konzentriert. Blöde Streberin, aber als Klassensprecherin muss man ja eine gute Seite von sich zeigen lassen. Trotzdem war sie eine blöde Streberin. Ausserdem hegte sie einen besonders starken Wert auf Selbstdisziplin und zeigte dies auch wann immer sie konnte. Verdammt, dachte sie etwa, dass sie alle hier in einer Armee waren oder was?

Ihr Kindheitsfreund Jellal schien schon mehr Schwierigkeiten zu haben, die Prüfung zu lösen. Laxus konnte dies erkennen, da der Blauhaarige nervös seine Fingernägel kaute, was er nur tat, wenn er extrem verzweifelt war. Und die Tatsache, dass er ausgerechnet den Pult neben dem von Erza hatte, half dem armen Kerl auch nicht gerade.

Bacchus hingegen, der auch sitzen geblieben war, schien auf seinem Blatt eingeschlafen zu sein. Laxus konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Sie waren schon seit acht Uhr heute Morgen an diesen Abschlussprüfungen dran und nun war es schon 19 Uhr. Da konnte man doch nicht erwarten, dass man für die letzte Prüfung, und dann noch ausgerechnet Algebra, noch alles geben konnte, oder?

Laxus blickte nun die letzte Abschlussschülerin an, seine Sitznachbarin Vivi. Dieses Mädchen war eigentlich alles, was sich Lehrer und Eltern und auch Mitschüler wünschen konnten. Sie war eine wahre Schönheit mit ihren langen schwarzen Locken, den nachtblauen Augen, der Porzellanhaut und der grazilen Figur. Ein Bonuspunkt bei ihr war noch, dass sie selbst in gelöcherten Jeans und einem fleckigen Shirt genauso elegant aussehen konnte wie in einem Abendkleid. Ausserdem war Vivi hilfsbereit, exzellent in der Schule, sozial. Doch das war nicht alles und Laxus war froh darüber. Vivi war weder eine Streberin noch eine Tussi. Sie mochte es die Regel zu brechen (aber nicht zu viel), spendierte den schlechten Schüler ab und zu Spickzettel und gab gutes Gras aus dem eigenen Garten für Joints. Zudem hatte Vivi auch schon einige Nachsitzen auf dem Buckel. Ein vielseitiges Mädchen und genau darum war sie bei den Schülern der **Fairy Tail High** beliebt. Erza mochte sie eigentlich auch, doch diese war sowieso ein Disziplinfreak, darum kam es manchmal zu heftigen Diskussionen zwischen den beiden, wenn man es so nennen konnte, wenn Erza wieder vor sich hin moralisierte und Vivi gelangweilt und stumm ein Buch las.

„Nur noch 15 Minuten, dann könnt ihr nach Hause gehen, Men!", rief Ichiya plötzlich. Just fingen alle an, ausser Erza natürlich, hektisch die letzten Seiten voll zu kritzeln. Laxus schaute verzweifelt seinen Prüfungsbogen an. Er war erst in der Hälfte und in einer Viertelstunde würde er die andere Hälfte nie meistern. Adieu, Magnolia, Sonne, Strand und Surf, hallo, düsteres und feuchtes Schottland und verdammtes Internat. Wo lag dieses Land überhaupt?

Plötzlich bekam Laxus einen Stoss in die Rippen. Überrascht sah er zu Vivi auf, die ihn bedeutungsvoll anstarrte und ihm unter dem Pult ein gefaltetes Blatt entgegen reichte. Irritiert nahm er es an und entfaltete es. Ach du Scheisse, darauf standen die Lösungen zu allen Prüfungsaufgaben! Wie und wo hatte Vivi diese gefunden? Egal, Laxus kritzelte nun auch die letzten Seiten voll und da ihn kurz darauf noch etwas Zeit blieb, korrigierte er noch rasch die Aufgaben, die er schon gelöst hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er davon die Hälfte mehr oder weniger richtig gelöst.

Bald gaben alle ihre letzte Prüfung ab. Doch rausgehen konnten sie noch nicht, leider. Ichiya machte noch einen kleinen Vortrag darüber, dass nächste Woche die letzte Schulwoche sei (Men), dass sie ihre Abschlussnoten und Zeugnisse nächsten Freitag bekommen würden, dass sie alle während ihres letzten Jahres gut gearbeitet hatten (Men), dass er hoffte, sie alle auf der Universität **Fairy Tail Academy** wiederzusehen, die gleich neben der Schule lag und zum Schulkomplex gehörte (Men), dass sie alle während den drei nächsten Universitätsjahre gut studieren sollen, um nachher mit einem guten Schritt in das Berufsleben eintreten zu können (Men), dass die Mädchen wieder wunderschön aussahen und himmlische Parfums aufgetragen hatten (Men), und so weiter und so fort. Laxus und Bacchus gähnten so stark, dass sich ihre Kiefer fast lösten. Sie kannten diesen Vortrag schon, schliesslich hatten sie ihn schon letztes Jahr aushalten müssen. Auch die anderen wurden immer mehr nervös, nur Erza blieb steif wie ein Zinnsoldat. Ichiya liebäugelte sie ab und zu pervers an, schliesslich war die strenge Rothaarige seine Lieblingsschülerin. Aber nicht wegen ihren ausgezeichneten schulischen Leistungen, sondern weil „ihre Schönheit alles übertrifft, was je unter meinen ausgebildeten Augen getreten ist, Men."

Schliesslich liess er die Klasse endlich gehen. Jeder verabschiedete sich kurz von den anderen, niemand hatte Lust noch schnell surfen zu gehen, wie die Schüler es traditionsgemäss nach dem Unterricht machten. Heute jedoch wollte jeder nur noch nach Hause gehen, sich aufs Bett fallen lassen und 14 Stunden lang pennen, mindestens. Was konnte man sich anderes wünschen, wenn man den ganzen Tag Abschlussprüfungen machen musste und die letzte Algebra war?

Laxus verabschiedete sich schnell von Fried und entfernte sich von der Schule. Er wusste nicht, wie gut er abgeschnitten hatte und für heute war es ihm auch völlig egal. Naja, was solls, er konnte auch nächsten Freitag nervös sein. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Nur noch eine Woche Folter und dann würden endlich die Sommerferien beginnen. Drei Monate Freiheit, drei Monate surfen, Mädchen anschleppen, Joints rauchen und mit der Band neue Lieder komponieren.

„War die letzte Prüfung einfach oder warum lächelst du so?"

Laxus hob den Kopf. Er war so stark in seinen Gedanken auf die bevorstehenden Sommerferien vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie seine Stiefmutter vor ihm stand.

„Da ich schon ahnte, dass es wieder so spät sein würde wie letztes Jahr, dachte ich mir, dass ich dich abholen könnte", grinste Fulgur und gab ihm einen Handschlag, bevor sie ihm einen Joint überreichte. Laxus grinste zurück. Er liebte seine Stiefmutter. Fulgur war nicht so wie diese bösartigen Hexen aus den Kindermärchen, sie war coole, selbstbewusste und moderne Frau, die keine Grenzen für Sex, Alkohol und Drogen gab. Eigentlich war sie für Laxus eher eine Art Kumpel als eine normale Mutter, doch das störte ihn nicht. Seine leibliche Mutter hatte seinen Vater eine Woche nach der Geburt von seinem kleinen Bruder sitzen lassen und seither hatte Laxus nie mehr etwas von ihr gehört. Danach hatte sein Vater angefangen eine Verbrecherorganisation namens Raven Tail auf die Beine zu stellen und liess seine Kinder in der Obhut von seinem Opa. Ivan kam nie richtig nach Hause, das letzte Mal war es gewesen, als er Fulgur geheiratet hatte. Laxus seufzte. Sein Vater war nie da gewesen, als er ihn brauchte. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Stiefmutter, die sofort von jeder in der Familie ins Herz geschlossen wurde, sogar von seinem Opa, obwohl der Alte anfangs sehr misstrauisch gegenüber dieser rebellischen Frau gewesen war. Als Raven Tail schliesslich von der Regierung und der Polizei bekannt wurde, schied sich Fulgur von Ivan und gewann sogar gemeinsam mit ihrem Schwiegervater das Sorgerrecht über ihre Stiefsöhnen.

„Also, wie war dieses Abschlussdings?", riss ihn Fulgur aus seinen Erinnerungen.

„Naja, war OK. Als letztes hatte ich Algebra. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich alles falsch geschrieben, wenn Vivi mir kein Spickzettel gegeben hätte", grinste Laxus und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seinem Joint.

„Genau so sollten Streber in der Schule eigentlich sein. Sie sollten bei schlechteren Schüler eine Hilfe sein, wenn sie nur auf ihre gute Noten achten und sich bei den Lehrern gut machen, dann sind sie nichts anderes als blöde Schleimer", brummte die blonde Frau. „Ausserdem verstehe ich nicht, warum man heute so viel Tamtam wegen Algebra und Mathe macht. Als ich noch eine Schülerin war, waren die Sprachen wichtiger. Damals konnte man sich noch retten, wenn man zählen und die Ausgaben rechnen konnte."

„Beklag dich nicht, es braucht alles um eine Welt zu machen, dass sagst du mir immer", lachte Laxus.

„Vielleicht sage ich das, aber es sollte sich trotzdem in Grenzen halten. Ich meine, wer ist schon so dumm und berechnet BUCHSTABEN!", erwiderte Fulgur und beide fielen in ein lautes Lachen mit ein. Ja, Laxus konnte sich keine bessere Mutter wünschen.

**xxx**

Cobra brauchte nicht die Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche zu kramen und die Tür zum kleinen Haus aufzuschliessen, da öffnete ihn seine Adoptivmutter schon.

„Was machst du schon hier? Solltest du nicht erst um elf Uhr aus der Klinik gehen?", fragte er überrascht.

„Naja, heute war sicher ein anstrengender Tag, also wollte ich meinen Chef davon überzeugen, mich heute etwas früher zu entlassen. Geschafft habe ich es nicht ganz, aber ich konnte wenigstens genug Zeit bekommen, um etwas für dich zu kochen", lächelte Venima und führe ihren Sohn sofort in die Küche. Cobra fiel fast um vor Hunger, als den leckeren Duft von Käsetoast und Hühnchensuppe in seine Nase stieg. Wie ein Wolf stürzte er sich auf die Mahlzeit und verschlang alles regelrecht auf. Zu Mittag hatte er nur ein Salamisandwich und zwei Äpfel gehabt.

„Gut, ich muss jetzt leider zurück zur Klinik, sonst gebe ich Porlyushika wieder einen Grund um zu meckern", lächelte Venima, drückte Cobra noch schnell einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und schon war die rothaarige Frau aus dem Haus verschwunden. Der Junge lächelte, er mochte seine Adoptivmutter. Venima gab sich immer die Mühe, das Beste für Cobra und seiner kleiner Schwester Luna zu erreichen. Als Pharmazeutin in der Klinik von Magnolia verdiente sie zwar nicht schlecht, doch trotzdem blieb die Familie öfters knapp bei Kasse. Zum Glück war Venima von ruhiger und optimistischer Natur, und ihre Adoptivkinder bekamen immer tolle Geschenke zu Weihnachten und Geburtstag. Cobra zum Beispiel besass eines der besten Surfbretter der Stadt und eine elektrische Bassgitarre erster Klasse, perfekt für die Band. Luna hingegen hatte die Chance, die besten Fecht- und Judo-Unterricht zu bekommen.

Cobra legte Teller und Besteck in die Abwaschmaschine, bevor er sich nach oben in sein Zimmer begab. Er wollte nur noch eins, schlafen. Doch kaum hatte er eine Pyjama-Hose angezogen (er schlief immer mit nacktem Oberkörper, weil es einfach cooler war) und sich unter der Decke verkrochen, klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür.

„Was ist?", murrte er. Wahrscheinlich hatte Luna wieder einen Alptraum und kam wie immer bei schlafen, weil sie sich dann sicherer fühlte. Doch es war nicht seine kleine Schwester die eintrat, sondern Kinana, seine beste Freundin. Cobra setzte sich auf, für sie nahm er sich immer Zeit.

Er und Kinana waren seit dem Kindergarten dicke Freunde. Obwohl sie aus verschiedenen Kreisen stammten. Kinanas Eltern waren Inhaber Geschäftsführer einer erfolgreichen Schmuckfabrik und verdienten mehr als nur ziemlich viel. Doch leider waren sie auch nur mit der Firma und ihrer Existenz beschäftigt gewesen, Kinana war immer zu kurz gekommen. Vor drei Jahren begannen die beiden auseinander zu leben, verschiedene Affären zu haben und sich den ganzen Tag zu streiten. Das jedoch immer privat, schliesslich mussten sie in der Fabrik und in der Öffentlichkeit ein perfektes Image zeigen. Kinana hatte stark darunter gelitten, ihre Noten wurden immer schlechter. Venima war damals genau deswegen zu deren Eltern gegangen und hatte ihnen angeboten, Kinana bei sich aufzunehmen, wobei sie die Schulkosten und solche Sachen noch zahlen würden. Die beiden hatten ohne jeglichen Widerstand akzeptiert, wahrscheinlich hatten sie nicht mal mehr gewusst, wie ihre Tochter eigentlich hiess. Jedenfalls lebte Kinana nun bei Venima, Cobra und Luna. Seither waren ihre Noten auch aufwärts gestiegen.

„Meinst du, du hast die Abschlussprüfung geschafft?", fragte Kinana, während sie sich auf sein Bett setzte.

„Jedenfalls habe ich sie überlebt und das ist schon ein Triumph", seufzte Cobra und liess sich zurück auf das Kissen fallen.

„Nur Mut, du grosser, tapferer Held. Noch eine Woche Schule und dann haben wir drei Monate Sommerferien", grinste Kinana. Dabei legte sie sich einfach neben ihn. Cobra errötete, in letzter Zeit machte sie das noch oft und obwohl es ihm wohl dabei war, peinlich war es trotzdem. Schliesslich war sie seine allerbeste Freundin. Diese strich währenddessen auf seine Narbe und flüsterte: „Ich staune immer wieder, dass du den Unfall mit nur dieser einen Verletzung überlebt hast, Cobra. Schliesslich hatten die Ärzte damals gesagt, du hättest ganz erblinden können."

Cobra zuckte zusammen. Er wollte nicht an diesem Unfall vor einem halben Jahr erinnert werden, er hatte ihm fast das Leben gekostet oder eben sein Augenlicht. Eigentlich war es gar kein normaler Unfall gewesen. Cobra bekam immer noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn er an SEINE Drohung dachte und an die Tatsache, dass er es damals auch fast geschafft hatte. Der Rothaarige schüttelte sich innerlich den Kopf, er wollte Kinana nichts von seiner Unruhe anmerken lassen. Darum antwortete er einfach blasiert: „Naja, ich bin eben ein Glückspilz. Nur schade, dass ich deswegen nicht mehr surfen kann."

„Das sagen die Ärzte", grinste Kinana frech. „Wir beide wissen selber, dass du trotz dieser Einäugigkeit noch sicherer auf dem Brett bist als die allerbesten Surfer von Magnolia."

„Dummkopf, ohne dich hätte ich es sowieso nie den Mut gefunden, wieder auf ein Brett zu steigen", lachte Cobra leise und packte seine beste Freundin an den Hüften, um sie heftig durchzukitzeln.

„Selber Dummkopf", kicherte Kinana, „dank dir und dieser Tatsache habe ich überhaupt erst erfahren, was für ein Surftalent überhaupt in mir steckte, wie du gesagt hast."

„Du bist so begeistert davon, dass es mich immer noch überrascht, dass du es deinen Freundinnen immer noch nicht demonstriert hast", erwiderte Cobra, während er widerstrebend die Kitzelaktion beendete.

„Naja, eigentlich habe ich gedacht, dass wir unseren Freunden irgendwann in den Sommerferien zeigen können, was wir beide auf dem Brett draufhaben. Du trotz deiner Augenverletzung und ich trotz meinem Hang zur Vorsicht."

„Keine schlechte Idee, Kinana. Eine Überraschung wäre sicher das Beste um allen zu zeigen, dass ich das Surfen nicht wegen einer Verletzung an den Nagel hänge. Ausserdem könnte ich damit endlich Natsu zeigen, dass ich ein besserer Wellenreiter bin als er."

„Ach pack dein blödes männliches Ego wieder ein", lachte Kinana und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Cobra war nicht mal darüber überrascht und erwiderte die spontane Umarmung. Eine Weile lang blieben die beiden Freunde schweigend in dieser Position, bis Kinana sich löste und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Du bist sicher erschöpft, grosser Drache. Gute Nacht."

Obwohl es sich um normale Worte handelte, bekam Cobra dabei ein heftiges Herzklopfen. Welches sich noch verstärkte, als Kinana ihn einen Kuss gab, gleich am Rand der Lippen, bevor sie eilend aus seinem Zimmer verschwand. Völlig verdattert berührte der Rothaarige die Stelle, an der seine beste Freundin ihn geküsst hatte. Die Stelle schien irgendwie angenehm zu brennen...

Immer noch verblüfft liess sich Cobra zurück auf die Matratze fallen. Was war nur mit ihm los, was hatte dies überhaupt zu bedeuten? Er wusste gar nichts mehr, nur dass ihm nie aufgefallen war, wie schön Kinana doch war. Mit diesem Gedanke schlief er endlich ein.


	2. Eine dumme Wette

**Eine dumme Wette**

Die Band _**Chaotic Dragons**_ hatte sich wie immer jeden Samstagabend in ihrem Proberaum, eigentlich Stings Garage, getroffen. Sie waren keine grosse Band. Eigentlich spielten sie nur in den Bars, auf Schulfesten, bei Freunden oder auf Strandpartys. Jedes Mitglied musizierte und sang, es gab keine spezifischen Stellungen, ausser für Midnight, der die kleinen Konzerte und Proben filmte, damit Sting sie später auf seine Facebookseite runterladen konnte, um für die Band etwas Werbung zu machen, schliesslich war er der Gründer von _**Chaotic Dragons**_. Doch ihnen genügte es vollkommen keine grosse Band auf Tourneen, Riesenkonzerte und mit CD-Verträgen, schliesslich wollten sie nur singen, musizieren, komponieren und sich dabei amüsieren. _**Chaotic Dragons**_ war mehr ein Hobby statt ein Berufswunsch.

Cobra kritzelte seit einer halben Stunde unermüdlich in sein Notizbuch. Midnights Schnarchen, Natsus und Gajeels x-te Prügelei, Stings ätzende Singversuche, Laxus' Gitarrenklänge, Takanis herzzerreissende Stimme bei einem Liebeslied, Hippilies Flötenspiel, Rogues leises Summen und Wendys Saxophonspiel, all das hörte er nicht, zu sehr war Cobra gerade vertieft. Er schrieb gerade ein neues Lied für die Band auf. Irgendwie fühlte er sich voller Inspiration für ein ruhiges Lied voll mit Gefühlen. Was eigentlich nicht sein Spezialgebiet war. Er schrieb eher Texte für heftige Lieder, wie fast jeder in der Band. Liebeslieder zu komponieren gehörte eher zu Hippilie, Takani und Wendy, die drei einzigen Mädchen der Band. Doch zu seiner Überraschung musste er nur an Kinana denken, um den Text zu schreiben.

_How can you make my heart beating like this?_

_No one found the way to win this impossible act _

_I didn't know that you were such a great thief_

Was reimte sich auf act? Pact, cat, fact... fact!

_For you to steal my heart of stone was not a fact_

Warum schrieb er überhaupt den Text für ein Liebeslied? Er wusste die Antwort nicht oder eher wollte sie nicht wahrhaben.

_I have a secret heart_

_And this heart is for you_

_I have a secret heart_

_And it's belong to you_

_Only you_

_All the secrets inside_

_I'll share it with you_

_All the secrets inside_

_I'll show it all to you_

_Only you_

„Nanu, Cobra. Ein neues Lied?"

Erschrocken sah der Angesprochene zu Hippilie auf, die sich ihm unauffällig genähert hatte, gemeinsam mit der kleinen Wendy. Verdammt, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass beide ihre Instrumente zur Seite gelebt haben. Neugierig blinzelten Rot- und Blauhaarige über seine Schultern in sein Notizbuch, bevor Cobra es verdecken konnte. Nicht weil er seinen Text nicht mochte, aber er wollte nicht den anderen einen Grund zum Lachen geben. Er, der kaltherzige, distanzierte und wortkarge Cobra und Liebeslieder schreiben! Das würde gute Lachgründe für die ganzen Sommerferien geben!

„Ach wie süss. Cobra, du schreibst ja ein Liebeslied", quietschte Hippilie entzückt auf. Cobra wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Er war entlarvt. Zum Glück hatte Hippilie nicht geschrieen, Wendy war die einzige, die es gehört hatte, schliesslich stand sie gleich daneben.

„Bitte verratet den anderen nichts", knurrte Cobra, während sein Gesicht die Haarfarbe von Streberin Erza in den Schatten legte. Verdammt, war das peinlich.

„Jetzt schäm dich doch nicht so, das war als Kompliment gemeint. Ehrlich, nur Wendy, Takani und ich liefern die Band mit gefühlsvollen Liedern, und das sind momentan eher wenige. Du, Gajeel, Sting und Laxus komponiert üblicherweise kriegerische und heftige Songs, Rogue und Midnight extrem düstere. Davon haben wir schon viel zu viel. Von Natsus Werken rede ich lieber gar nicht. Komm schon, ich bin echt froh, dass Jungs auch Liebeslieder schreiben können."

Hippilie klang ehrlich und ernst. Cobra musste zugeben, dass sie auch Recht hatte. Die Band hatte sehr wenige eigene Liebeslieder, momentan etwa zwei. Eigentlich war das schade, denn Wendys, Hippilies und Takanis Stimmen waren vor allem für gefühlsvolle Lieder gedacht. Gut, die Jungs waren heilfroh darüber, dass die drei keine Hemmungen hatten, heftige oder extrem düstere Lieder zu singen, sie konnten das sogar wie Genies. Doch die Mädchen mussten ab und zu auch in ihrem Element sein. Vielleicht könnten die Jungs für einmal auch ein solches Lied versuchen zu singen. Takani hatte ihm doch einmal gesagt, dass seine tiefe Stimme sich auch für einen Liebessong eignen würde.

„_And you are my queen of this secret land_? Soll ein Junge das singen, wenn es „queen" heisst?", riss ihn Wendys Frage aus seinen Gedanken.

„Naja, wenn du es unbedingt singen willst, können wir es für dich in „king" umwandeln", antwortete Cobra, etwas weniger beschämt als vorhin.

„Okay Leute, wir spielen noch ein Lied, dann ist Schluss", rief Laxus dazwischen, organisatorisch wie immer, womit die Unterhaltung der drei ihren Schluss fand.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Lied, das Hippilie uns vorgestern gezeigt hat? Dragon's Eye? Wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit, es zu spielen", schlug Gajeel vor, während er Natsu eine saftige Kopfnuss gab. Diese Prügelei hatte er gewonnen, eindeutig.

„Gut, nehmen wir diesen Song. Hippilie, schnappe dir das Mikrofon. Takani, du wirst die Echos singen. Gajeel, hinter dem Schlagzeug. Rogue, ans Keyboard. Wendy, Saxophon. Cobra, nimm deinen Bass. Sting, neben mir mit der Mundharmonika. Midnight, wach endlich auf und bereite schon mal das Filmen vor. Natsu, lieg' nicht so faul rum und nimm endlich deine verdammte Gitarre."

Laxus' Befehlston war wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftig, doch die Mitglieder von Chaotic Dragons waren schon seit langem daran gewohnt. Als alle nach zehn Sekunden am Platz waren, gab Gajeel den Takt an und jeder fiel ins Lied mit ein. Cobra konzentrierte sich auf die Melodie und auf den Solo, den er in der Hälfte machen musste. Doch irgendetwas war anders. Als Hippilie _But with him a new life_ _begin_ sang, umwandelte er in seinem Kopf das „him" automatisch in ein „her" und sofort dachte er an Kinana...

**xxx**

Nach der Probe trennten sich die Bandmitglieder und Rogue beschloss für den Rest des Spätnachmittags gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund Sting am Strand surfen zu gehen. Jetzt gerade machte der Schwarzhaarige einen _Duck Dive_ und tauchte in die grosse Welle ein. Dies war seine Lieblingsart zu surfen. Er mochte lieber ins dunkle Wasser zu tauchen, als auf der Welle reitend zu riskieren, dass das verdammte Sonnenlicht ihn blendete. Er wusste nicht wie lange er und Sting schon surften, aber als er endlich aus dem Wasser auftauchte, hatte die Sonne schon eine orange Farbe angenommen.

„Genug für heute", murmelte Rogue, während er sein Surfbrett unter dem Arm klemmte und zu seinem ausgelegten Badetuch ging. Aus der Ferne beobachtete er, wie Sting ein beneidenswerter _Floater_ hinbrachte, bevor auch aus dem Wasser marschierte und sich neben Rogue hinlegte. Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie, bis der Schwarzhaarige schliesslich die Stille unterbrach: „Wann wirst du endlich mit Jenny Schluss machen?"

„Naja, ich weiss noch nicht. Vielleicht morgen oder erst am Montag. Sie küsst echt gut", antwortete Sting blasiert und starrte gelangweilt in den Himmel hinauf.

„Ist das der einzige Grund, warum du noch zögerst, mit ihr Schluss zu machen?", fragte Rogue genauso blasiert. Normalerweise hasste er über Stings Liebesleben (wenn man es so nennen konnte) zu reden, doch jetzt war ihm langweilig.

„Nein, ich habe noch kein Mädchen als Zielobjekt. Takani und Hippilie wären gut, doch die sind mit uns in der Band, also kann ich es mir nicht leisten, mit ihnen auszugehen, wenn ich sowieso bald wieder Schluss machen würde. Gäbe nur Probleme mit der Band. Ausserdem ist Takani mit Hibiki zusammen, sie ist so oder so tabu."

„Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du dich deswegen zurückhalten würdest. Als Lucy noch mit Loki zusammen gewesen war, hatte es dich nicht gestört."

„Ach, Loki ist sowieso nur ein Casanova, genau wie ich. Lucy war lediglich einen Sieg über ihn. Naja, für meine nächste Freundin hätte ich vielleicht schon eine Idee", grinste Sting finster. Rogue schaute ihn fragend an. Der Blonde grinste einfach weiter, um die Spannung seines besten Freundes ein bisschen mehr auf die Folter zu spannen. Schliesslich erbarmte er sich und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Ich denke, die kleine Yukino Aguira aus unserer Klasse wäre eine gute Wahl. Weisst du, die kleine Weisshaarige, die letztes Jahr gekommen ist und der du Mathenachhilfe gibst..."

„Das wirst du doch nicht tun!", schrie Rogue entsetzt auf. Yukino war ein schüchternes und vollkommen unschuldiges Mädchen, das keine richtige Freunde hatte ausser ihn, wenn man es so sagen konnte. Er zumindest der Einzige, mit dem sie etwas offen reden konnte.

„Aha, und warum nicht?", fragte Sting, überrascht von der heftigen Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen. Es kam höchst selten vor, dass Rogue sich aufregte und das letzte Mal war vor zehn Jahren gewesen.

„Yukino, ist unschuldig und schüchtern, sie würde dich sofort in die Falle tappen."

„Genau darum, solche Mädchen sind einfach wundervoll zu umgarnen."

„Aber wenn du genug von ihr hast und Schluss machst, wird sie am Boden zerstört sein. Erinnerst du dich nicht, wie Lisanna tottraurig und lebensleer war, als du letztes Jahr mit ihr Schluss gemacht hast?"

„Lisanna hat zwei ältere Geschwister, die sie wieder zurück ins Leben gezogen haben, das ist eigentlich kein Problem."

„Bei Yukino aber schon! Sie hat keine Geschwister und Freunde, die sie in einem solchen Fall aufmuntern könnten. Ihre ältere Schwester lebt auf der anderen Seite der Welt mit ihrem Freund und Trost übers Telefon funktioniert nicht gerade gut. Und ihre Mutter würde ihr sowieso nicht helfen, diese blöde Kuh sieht nur ihre eigene Probleme!"

„Nanu Rogue, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich so stark für ein Mädchen einsetzten kannst, das nicht deine kleine Schwester ist."

Rogue wusste nicht, was er dazu erwidern konnte. Egal was er dagegen sagen könnte, Sting würde immer wieder behaupten, Rogue sei in Yukino verknallt. Was er nicht war. Definitiv. Er machte sich nur Sorgen um sie, schliesslich hatte Yukino es nicht gerade einfach in ihrem Leben. Ausserdem war Rogue ihr einziger Freund, sozusagen.

„Ich glaube es nicht. Der grosse Rogue, Meister der kalten Herzen und Genie im neutralen oder blasierten Gesichtsausdruck, ist in einem weissen Mauerblümchen verknallt!", schrie Sting lachend in die Welt, bzw. auf dem leeren Strand von Magnolia.

„Gar nicht wahr", murrte Rogue.

„Das ist der Beweis! Verneinungen sind immer Beweise! Dich hat es erwischt, mein lieber Freund. Hör zu, ich habe eine Idee. Es ist eine Wette. Da du in Sachen wie Beziehungen alles drum herum genauso unwissend bist wie deine Schwester, – He, pack die Faust wieder ein, das war nicht böse gemeint! – wette ich mit dir, dass du bis zu Ende der Sommerferien es nicht schaffen wirst, mit Yukino auszugehen und vor allem mit ihr zu schlafen. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, kralle ich sie mir, egal was du sagst."

„Als ob DU ein Experte von der Liebe bist. Aber gut, ich gehe in die Wette ein", knurrte Rogue, er würde dies nur machen, um Yukino vor einem Casanova wie Sting zu beschützen. Dann aber schlich sich ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

„Falls ich die Wette doch gewinne, wirst du im Gegenzug mit Meldy ausgehen."

„WAS? Nein, nicht Meldy, wir kommen gar nicht miteinander aus!", schrie Sting entsetzt aus.

„Eben darum. Vielleicht solltest du schon eure Differenzen mit ihr glätten. Schliesslich könnte es Wochen dauern, bis du dich mit ihr verstehen könntest. Und wenn ich die Wette gewinne, solltest du besser mit Meldy ausgehen, bevor die Sommerferien zu Ende sind."

Mit diesen Worten stand Rogue auf, rollte sein Badetuch zusammen, klemmte sein Surfbrett unter dem Arm und begab sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Doch als er ausser Stings Sicht- und Hörweite war, kam ihm ein Gedanke. Sting hatte ihm eingeschärft, dass er mit Yukino noch vor Ende der Sommerferien SCHLAFEN musste, wenn er nicht will, dass sein bester Freund ihr wehtun konnte... Verdammt, er hatte nicht auf dieses Detail aufgepasst. Er konnte nicht mit einem Mädchen schlafen und ausgehen, das er nicht liebte. Doch er konnte auch diese blöde Wette nicht rückgängig machen, sonst würde Sting irgendetwas mit Yukino machen. Und Yukino tat ihm Leid, deshalb musste er diese Wette eingehen. Doch würde Yukino nicht so oder so zu Boden zerstört sein? Entweder durch Sting, der sie nach ein paar Tagen fallen lassen würde wie ein alter Kaugummi. Oder durch ihn, weil er mit ihr schlafen würde, obwohl er nicht in sie verliebt sein konnte, und sie dann sicher irgendwann die ganze Angelegenheit rausfinden würde, dumm war sie nicht. Was hatte Rogue sich da bloss eingebrockt?


	3. Verkupplungsprogramm für Sommerferien

**Verkupplungsprogramm für die Sommerferien**

An diesem Sonntagabend regnete es, also war das Surfen für heute Abend wortwörtlich ins Wasser gefallen. Natsu murrte. Er hätte Lucy so gerne seine neuen Techniken auf dem Brett vorgeführt. Leider wollte sie wegen dem Regen nicht kommen. Und er eigentlich auch nicht, aber was solls. Wie auch immer, er sass jedenfalls im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und schaute irgendeine billige Kitschserie, gemeinsam mit seinem kleinen Bruder Happy, der eingeschlafen war und seinen beiden beinahen „Stiefkusinen", Vivi und Hippilie. Sie waren nicht unbedingt eine Durchschnittsfamilie. Sein Vater Igneel war eigentlich sein Adoptivvater, genauso wie Happy sein Adoptivbruder war. Was Igneels Freundin Hestia anging, in ihrer Familie hatte es einmal Probleme gegeben und daraus kam, dass sie das luxuriöse Familienhaus verlassen musste und das Sorgenrecht zwei ihrer Nichten übernahm. Naja, wenigstens hatte Natsu nicht so eine komplizierte Familie wie Gajeel, also war es ihm eigentlich egal.

„Sag mal, Pinki. Könntest du bitte den Sender wechseln? Das ist schon die dritte Folge von „Liebe, Leben und Verbot", die wir in der Stunde begaffen", maulte Hippilie und ihre Kusine pflichtete bei: „Stimmt, mir ist es egal, ob Jack Patricia liebt, oder ob Vanessa sich nicht zwischen Robert und Diego entscheiden kann oder ob Arthur Florence mit Olivia betrogen hat."

„Naja, Lucy liebt diese Serie, also möchte ich wissen, was sie daran mag. Wenn Lucy diese Serie mag, muss diese nicht so schlimm sein", antworte Natsu automatisch, während er dabei zusah, wie Henry Liebeskummer wegen Grace hatte. Vivi und Hippilie seufzten unisono genervt auf. Es war schon klar, dass Lucy und Natsu ein hübsches Paar waren, aber Lucys Verzweiflung und Natsus kranke Naivität in Sachen Beziehung war genauso schlimm wie dieses Gesülze, das sie gerade im Fernsehen sahen. Ausserdem waren die beiden nur zusammen gekommen, weil Lucy Gray geküsst hatte um Natsu eifersüchtig zu machen. Dies hatte sofort funktioniert, Lucy hat dann der arme Gray sofort sitzen lassen, sie waren etwa fünf Sekunden zusammen gewesen. Dieser war furchtbar wütend auf Natsu und Lucy, vor allem weil er bis dahin eine Schwäche für die Blonde gehabt hatte. Doch dies war nun vorbei und Gray war endlich ein bisschen mit Juvia nähergekommen. Diese Geschichte war wirklich reif für eine Seifenoper.

„Fisch...", murmelte Happy im Schlaf. Er hatte seinen Kopf gemütlich auf Vivis Schoss gelegt und die Schwarzhaarige streichelte ihm über sein blaues Haar. Doch während Arthur und Florence sich heftig stritten, wachte er durch den Lärm auf.

„Was verpasst?", fragte der Zwölfjährige schläfrig.

„Arthur und Florence haben sich gegenseitig mit Olivia und Dennis betrogen und sind wütend auf dem anderen", antwortete Hippilie bereitwillig. Happy gab ein schwaches „Aye" von sich bevor er wieder einschlief. Im nächsten Augenblick klingelte das Telefon. Hippilie sprang sofort auf, endlich etwas Abwechslung von küssenden Pärchen.

„Hier bei Dragneels... Hi Mira... Ja, sie ist da, ich geb' sie dir."

Wortlos streckte die Rothaarige das schnurlose Telefon ihrer Kusine hin. Vivi seufzte, schob Happy vorsichtig von ihrem Schoss, damit er nicht aufwachte, und nahm den Hörer entgegen. Um etwas Ruhe zu haben entfernte sie sich langsam vom Sofa.

„Vivi Olympias."

„_Hallo Vivi, hier ist Mira. Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht."_

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir schauen nur „Liebe, Leben und Verbot" im Fernsehen, uns war langweilig."

„_Scheisse, dann stör' ich also doch!"_

„Nein, wenn ich es dich doch sage."

Vivi schüttelte überfordert den Kopf. Sie verstand einfach warum so viele ihrer Freundinnen sich diesen kitschigen Kram anschauten. Nur weil dieser Schwachsinn „so romantisch ist"? Vivi hatte nichts gegen Romantik, aber in solchen TV-Serien war er einfach immer übertrieben. Doch die Schwarzhaarige ging jede Wette ein, dass Mira ihr sofort...

„_Was ist dann gerade passiert in der letzten Folge?"_

Bingo.

„Naja, Florence und Arthur haben rausgefunden, dass sie sich gegenseitig betrogen haben und sind gar nicht zufrieden damit."

„_Gegenseitig? Es war ja klar, dass Arthur etwas mit Olivia hatte, aber mit wem hat dann Florence..."_

„Mit Dennis. Es wurde auch erst in dieser Folge klar."

„_Mit Dennis? Aber ist doch mit Ellen zusammen!"_

„Wusste ich nicht, du kennst mich ja. Solche Sachen schaue ich mir nur an, wenn mir langweilig ist."

„_Was passiert denn jetzt gerade?"_

Vivi verdrehte die Augen, doch beschloss Mira trotzdem zu antworten, sonst würde sie keine Ruhe mehr bekommen. Deswegen drehte sie sich um, um einen Blick auf den Fernseher zu erhaschen.

„Also... Nora rast zum Flughafen, um Dimitrij daran zu hindern, zurück nach Russland zu reisen. Ah, sie ist am Flughafen und rennt durch die Halle. Oje, der Flug nach Moskau fliegt vor ihrer Nase weg.

„_Oh nein, die beiden waren so ein süsses Paar."_

„Kommt darauf an wie man es betrachtet. Oh warte, jemand legt Nora eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dimitrij. Beide küssen sich und die Folge ist fertig."

„_Gott sei Dank, ich hatte schon Angst, dass sie für immer getrennt werden und dieser eklige Richard sich Nora wieder schnappen würde."_

„Keine Angst, in der letzten Folge schien es so, als ob er sich für eine gewisse Betty interessieren würde."

„_Oh nein, bloss das nicht. Er wird sie genauso sitzen lassen wie Nora, Jessica, Melissa und Amber. Betty sollte so schnell wie möglich mit Michael zusammen kommen, dann würde Carmen ihn auch endlich in Ruhe lassen und Adam..."_

„Über was willst du mit mir reden?", unterbrach Vivi ihre Freundin schnell, während sie rauf in ihr Zimmer rannte. Sie hatte mehr als genug von den unmöglichen Liebesleben von charakterlosen Figuren.

„_Naja... es geht um meine Verkupplungspläne für die Sommerferien."_

Vivi hätte es wissen müssen.

„Und wie soll ich dir da helfen, mein lieber Amor? Ist dein Hunger mit Natsu und Lucy, Midnight und Maya, Hibiki und Takani oder Loki und Aries immer noch nicht gestillt?"

„_Nie doch, du kennst mich ja. Ausserdem sind Natsu und Lucy ohne mein Zutun zusammen gekommen und bei Loki und Aries bin ich noch nicht fertig, beide machen mir es nicht einfach. Naja, was ich eigentlich dir bitten wollte. Während den Sommerferien möchte ich endlich Gray und Juvia zusammen bringen und Lyon ist in letzter Zeit ein grosses Problem in dieser Aktion. Könntest du dann bitte versuchen, ihn mit Rin zusammen zu tun? Er scheint irgendwie Interesse an ihr zu haben. Und könntest du dich nebenbei auch um Loki und Aries kümmern? Ich habe wirklich viel vor in den Sommerferien."_

„Mira..."

„_Bitte Vivilein, du kannst noch besser verkuppeln als ich und ich verspreche dir auch, dich mit Azuma in Ruhe zu lassen!"_

„Also gut, ich mache es, versprochen! Ciao Mira", stöhnte Vivi entnervt und legte auf. Was würde sie nicht tun, damit Mirajane sie endlich mit ihrer Schwäche zu Azuma in Ruhe lässt? Gut, während den Sommerferien musste sie also zwei Paare zusammenbringen. Okay, bei diesen Paare sollte es einfach sein, es hatte schon angefangen zu knistern. Doch damit liess es Vivi nicht. Mira verkuppelte so gerne, dass sie ihr eigenes Liebesleben gar nicht bemerkte. Vivi hatte sich entschlossen. Sie würde in den nächsten drei Monaten versuchen, Mirajane endlich mit Fried zusammen zu bringen, dann würden Lisanna und Elfman endlich weniger aufpassen müssen, wenn sie sich mit Bixlow und Evergreen trafen.

**xxx**

Mirajane legte das Telefon zurück und rieb sich zufrieden in die Hände. Sie hatte Vivi zwar versprochen sie wegen Azuma in Ruhe zu lassen, aber nicht, dass sie nichts unternehmen würde. Gleichzeitig waren die Operationen Lyon & Rin und Loki & Aries so gut wie erledigt. Sie hatte sicher genug Zeit, um ihre anderen Pläne während den Sommerferien durchzuführen. Der Clou wären die Operationen Rogue & Yukino sowie Sting & Meldy. Sie hatte gestern zufällig mitgehört, wie die beiden Freunde eine Wette abgeschlossen hatten und Mira hatte sofort entschieden, Rogue unauffällig beim Gewinnen zu helfen, damit sich die beiden Paare ohne Problem bilden konnten. Ausserdem musste sie noch die Operationen Cobra & Kinana (die beiden merken aber auch nichts von ihren Gefühlen zueinander), Gray & Juvia (von Juvias Seite her war dies eigentlich kein Problem), Gajeel & Levy (es einfach offensichtlich, dass sie etwas empfanden), Laxus & Cana (ihr Ex sollte endlich erkennen, welches Mädchen für ihn bestimmt war) und natürlich Jellal & Erza (aber sie war nicht sicher, ob diese Operation funktionieren würde). Nebenbei musste Mirajane auch ihre Geschichte im Auge behalten. Bixlow und Evergreen kamen viel zu oft zu Besuch, wie sie fand. Sie hatte eigentlich nichts gegen Laxus' Freunde, aber diese beiden waren einfach... was auch immer. Der einzige angenehme der drei war Fried, er war nett, hilfsbereit, lehreifrig, ein bisschen lustig, aber auch mutig und so gebildet. Eigentlich der perfekte Freund und genau das war das Problem: Mirajane konnte kein Mädchen finden, das zu Fried passen würde. Doch irgendwo musste doch eine sein!

Mirajane wusste nicht, dass dieses Mädchen gerade genau in ihrem Zimmer und auf ihrem Stuhl sass...


	4. Abschlussresultate

**Abschlussresultate**

Schläfrig deckte Skyadrum noch etwas Marmelade auf dem Tisch, während Metallicana gelangweilt seinen Toast mit Butter verschmierte und Org vertieft die Zeitung „Charlie Hebdo" las. Skyadrum schüttelte müde den Kopf. Sie bildeten wirklich die absurdeste Patchworkfamilie des gesamten Universums, wenn nicht sogar noch weiter. Eigentlich nur wegen Gajeel, Rogue und Midnight. Diese drei Knaben waren Halbbrüder, mit etwa nur zehn Monaten Altersunterschied. Die gleiche Mutter, aber verschiedene Väter. Die Mutter, Flare Corona, war drogensüchtig gewesen, so stark, dass es keinen Weg gab, sie wieder gesund zu bringen. In erster Zeit hatte sie versucht, ihre drei Jungs selber zu erziehen. Doch leider musste sie in einer Klinik gehen, da ihre Sucht zu gross wurde, und ihre Kinder mussten zur Adoption freigegeben werden. Die Brüder wurden getrennt. Gajeel kam unter die Obhut von Metallicana, während Rogue von Skyadrum adoptiert wurde. Midnight hatte es in dieser Hinsicht weitaus schlimmer erwischt. Der arme Junge fiel Brain Zero in die Hände, dem Führer einer mächtigen Organisation namens Baram Allianz. Midnight wurde in dieser Zeit stark traumatisiert und psychisch gefoltert. Als schliesslich die Baram Allianz vernichtet wurde, wurde der Junge dem Stadtrat von Magnolia anvertraut und Org wurde vorübergehend sein Vormund. Der alte Stadtrat hatte wochenlang nach der Familie seines kleinen Schützlings gesucht, bis er die Mutter finden konnte. Bei einem Treffen mit Flare musste Org schwer zu seinem Bedauern feststellen, dass sie für immer unfähig war, für ihren Sohn zu sorgen. Doch auf ihre Bitte erkämpfte er sich das totale Sorgerecht für Midnight und suchte nach seinen Halbbrüdern. Als er sich mit Metallicana und Skyadrum traf, beschlossen sie in Orgs Haus zusammen zu ziehen, damit die drei Brüder wieder gemeinsam leben konnten. Sie waren sie zu einer Familie geworden. Gajeel, Rogue und Midnight besuchten ihre Mutter bis vier Mal in der Woche, Metallicana konnte seine Schmiede in der grossen leeren Werkstatt von Orgs Haus installieren und die anderen Adoptivkinder, Pantherlily und Frosch, waren hellauf begeistert von ihrer grossen Familie. Vor allem die kleine Frosch, weil sie es toll fand, das einzige Mädchen im Haushalt zu sein, obwohl sie die ganze Angelegenheit nicht so ganz verstand. Ja, sie waren wirklich eine absurde Patchworkfamilie.

„Hat dich dein Toast hypnotisiert, Sky?", riss Metallicanas ätzende Stimme den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken. Skyadrum starrte wütend und zischte: „Pah, du bist auch hypnotisierst, wenn du Venima auch nur aus der Ferne siehst!"

Das brachte der Schmied zum Schweigen und er errötete. Org lachte in seinem Bart hinein, egal wie alt man war, man hatte immer etwas Kindliches an sich.

„Morgen", piepste plötzlich ein Stimmchen neben den drei Männern. Frosch stand strahlend lächelnd an der Küchentür, wie immer mit ihrem pinken Frosch-Kapuzen-Pullover bekleidet, der ihr drei Nummer zu gross war, dazu noch schwarze Leggins. Skyadrum gab seiner Adoptivtochter einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss und hob sie hoch, um die Grünhaarige auf ihrem Stuhl zu setzen. Frosch war ziemlich klein für eine Zwölfjährige und handelte auch die meiste Zeit wie eine Fünfjährige. Sie schien leicht verletzbar zu sein, aus diesem Grund beschützten Skyadrum und Rogue das kleine Mädchen stark. Übertrieben stark, jedenfalls nach Metallicana. Er selber hatte zwei kämpferische und sture Jungs, die sich in den meisten Fällen selbst verteidigen konnten.

„Sind die Jungs noch nicht wach?", fragte Org, ohne jedoch von der Zeitung auf zu sehen.

„Pah, selbst am letzten Tag vor den Sommerferien müssen diese Lümmel sich weigern, in die Schule zu gehen", brummte Metallicana mit vollem Mund.

„Fro denkt das auch", sagte Frosch strahlend, obwohl sie nicht genau verstanden hatte, was ihr „Onkel" gerade gesagt hatte. Eine Minute später trat zum Erstaunen der Anwesenden Midnight in die Küche, wie immer mit einem Totenkopfpyjama bekleidet. Gähnend begrüsste er alle und schenkte sich eine kalte Schokolade ein, da er Kaffee grundsätzlich verabscheute. Midnight war eine richtige Schlaftablette, während seiner Freizeit schlief er etwa 90 Prozent. Das lag vielleicht daran, dass er während seiner Zeit in der Baram Allianz nie richtig zum Schlafen gekommen war.

„Guten Morgen Dornröschen, schon vor den anderen Penntüten aus den Federn?", begrüsste Metallicana den Neuankömmling grinsend. Midnight brummte etwas von einer Wette mit Gajeel, bevor er seine Schokolade austrank und aus der Küche ging, um sich anzuziehen. Als er fünf Minuten später in seinem ewigen Gothic-Look wieder kam, sassen Rogue, Gajeel und Pantherlily auch schon am Frühstückstisch.

„Wie viel schuld ich dir?", fragte der gepiercte Junge schläfrig seinem kleinen Bruder, der sich wieder an seinem Platz setzte.

„Ein neues Schlafkissen", brummte der Gothic, bevor er seinen Kopf auf dem Küchentisch legte und sofort wieder einschlief.

„Hat er nicht schon Unmengen davon?", fragte Pantherlily stirnrunzelnd, doch niemand antwortete ihn. Der Mulatte schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, bevor er sich mit Cornflakes servierte.

„Fro denkt das auch", kommentierte das einzige Mädchen der Familie. Rogue strich sanft lächelnd über die grünen Haare seiner kleinen Schwester, bevor er sich seinem Spiegelei und seinem Speck zuwendete. Während die anderen über dies und jenes diskutierte, dachte er wieder über diese verdammte Wette nach, die Sting ihm letzten Samstag auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er sich aus diesem Schlamassel helfen konnte. Er konnte doch nicht mit Yukino schlafen, sie verdiente das nicht! Seine Beziehungen zu der hübschen Weisshaarigen hatten sich nicht geändert. Doch er hatte es einfach nicht schaffen können, mit ihr über diese dumme Wette zu reden. Yukino würde enttäuscht und traurig sein, wenn sie rausfand, dass sie für Jungs nur ein Ziel, der Preis einer Wette war. Und auch, weil der einzige Mensch, den sie mehr oder weniger als bester Freund ansah, in dieser Wette involviert war. Nein, sie durfte ja nichts davon wissen. Aber das half Rogue in seinem Problem auch nicht weiter. Wie sollte er es anstellen, dass er die Wette gewann, ohne mit Yukino Sex zu haben?

Sting hatte seinem besten Freund am Montag noch klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er als Beweis für Rogues Sieg mindestens einen Knutschfleck auf Yukinos Hals sehen wollte. Und auch Kratzspuren auf dem Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen. Und wenn möglich tiefe Ringe unter ihren Augen, falls Yukino keinen Concealer besass. Wie sollte Rogue das bloss anstellen? Zwar war mogeln nicht gerade sein Ding, doch hier hatte er keine andere Wahl. Schliesslich ging es ihm nur darum, dass Yukino kein gebrochenes Herz bekam. Weder durch Sting und noch weniger durch ihm. Sie war so zerbrechlich, unschuldig und schüchtern, sie könnte den Liebeskummer nicht ankämpfen können.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Junge?"

Erschrocken starrte Rogue seinen Adoptivvater an. Dieser schaute ihn leicht besorgt zurück und auch etwas Verdacht schien in seinen Augen zu liegen.

„Nein Dad, alles in Ordnung", murmelte Rogue und wendete sich seinem halbleeren Teller zu. Skyadrum runzelte die Stirn, doch liess den Blick von seinem Sohn.

Wenig später setzte Org die ganze Jugendschar in der Schule ab, bevor er zum Ratshaus fuhr. Nur noch ein paar Stunden, bevor die dreimonatige Sommerferien begannen...

**xxx**

„Ich finde mich nicht auf der Liste", wimmerte Mirajane unglücklich, doch sie suchte immer noch angestrengt nach ihrem Namen auf der Liste der Schüler, die ihren Abschluss bestanden haben. Neben ihr fiel Aquarius ihrem Scorpio um den Hals, lachend und weinend zugleich. Beide hatten bestanden, auch wenn es bei der Blauhaarigen ziemlich knapp war.

„Mira, dein Name steht ganz oben", murmelte Fried kopfschüttelnd. Er hatte seinen Abschluss mit einer 19½/20 geschafft, doch er war nicht der Kerl, der wegen einem ausgezeichneten Abschluss gleich rumsprang wie ein Wilder und sich für den Herrscher der Welt hielt. Die Weisshaarige hingegen war einen Augenblick lang sprachlos, als sie ihre Note sah. 18/20. Jauchzend fiel sie Fried um den Hals, der plötzlich zu einer Salzsäule erstarrte. Augenblicklich wurde er rot im Gesicht, was ein hübscher Kontrast zu seinen grünen Haaren bildete. Mira schien dies jedoch nicht zu bemerken, zu glücklich war sie über ihr Resultat. Euphorisch liess sie Fried los, rannte auf dem Schulhof, zwischen jauchzenden und kreischenden Schüler, auf ihre Geschwister zu und rief: „Elfman, Lisanna, ich habe es geschafft!"

Ungläubig starrte der Grünhaarige ihr nach. Warum hatte sie ihn so spontan umarmt? Klar, sie war überglücklich ihren Abschluss zu haben, doch das war trotz allem nicht unbedingt ihre Art. Ach, er machte sich sicher zu viele Gedanken um Mira.

Vivi blickte strahlend auf ihre Note, 19¾/20. Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass sie gut abschneiden würde, aber gleich so. Jetzt würde sie in der **Fairy Tail Academy** endlich diese Designer- und Literaturstudien machen, nach denen sie sich schon seit Monaten sehnte.

„Bad Girl und Streberin zugleich. Du bist wirklich ein Ass", lobte Azuma neben ihr, er hatte mit einer 17¼/20 seinen Abschluss bestanden können. Die Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Danke Azuma", murmelte sie mit rosigen Wangen und küsste ihn doch tatsächlich auf die gebräunte Wange. Bevor der Braunhaarige wusste wie ihm geschah, war Vivi schon weggerannt, weil sie ihre Tante und deren Freund am Eingang des Schulhofes entdeckt hatte, die schon von Natsu, Happy und Hippilie begrüsst wurden.

„Hestia, Igneel, Natsu, Pilie, Happy! Ich habe meinen Abschluss!", schrie sie strahlend in die Runde, hob Happy auf und wirbelte diesen lachend durch die Luft. Azuma starrte sie verdattert an, eine Hand immer noch auf seiner Wange. Er konnte ihre warmen Lippen immer noch spüren.

„Wirklich süss, die Kleine...", flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

Gray entfernte sich etwas vom ganzen Trubel. Klar, er war froh, dass seine Adoptivschwester Ultear ihren Abschluss bestanden hatte, doch musste man deswegen gleich so ein Tamtam veranstalten? Verdammt, warum war dies eigentlich so wichtig? Er war ein guter Schüler, doch trotzdem scherte er sich einen Dreck um die Schule und den verdammten Lehrstoff. Hastig huschte er seinen Blick und blieb an Natsu und Lucy hängen, die händchenhaltend über den Hof spazierten. Er starrte sie böse an. Natsu hatte sich das Mädchen geschnappt, auf das er ein bisschen gestanden hatte und Lucy hatte ihn manipuliert. Naja, vielleicht war es auch besser so, er hatte nur auf ihre Schönheit gestanden, sonst nichts. Sein Blick fiel dann auf Juvia. Früher hatte sie ihn mir ihrer Anhänglichkeit genervt, doch in den letzten Monaten verstand er sich noch gut mit ihr. Sie war nett, ehrlicher als Lucy und er musste zugeben, dass er sie auch seit einigen Tagen viel hübscher als die Blonde fand. Juvia umarmte gerade Jellal und Aquarius, um sie für den erfolgreichen Abschluss zu gratulieren. Jellal, Aquarius, Juvia und Wendy waren Halbgeschwister, die gleiche Mutter, aber verschiedene Väter. Er wusste nicht viel über ihre Vergangenheit, ausser dass diese recht schlimm gewesen war. Jedenfalls wurden die vier Halbgeschwister von einer Frau namens Grandine adoptiert. Schon wieder eine Patchworkfamilie, in Magnolia gab es diese Familien in Unmengen. Er selber lebte seit er sieben Jahre alt war bei Ul, seiner Adoptivmutter, gemeinsam mit derer Tochter Ultear und einem anderen adoptierten Sohn, Lyon. Gray hatte seine ganze Familie in einem Terroranschlag von der berüchtigten Baram Allianz verloren. Obwohl... das stimmte auch wieder nicht. Sein Vater Silver hatte den Anschlag knapp überlebt und musste einige Jahre in einer Klinik verbringen. Vor drei Jahren jedoch kam er wieder nach Magnolia zurück, um ein neues Leben zu starten. Das hatte auch getan, als er Ul eines Abends in einer Bar kennen lernte und sich dann in ihr verliebte. Als sie beschlossen hatten zusammen zu ziehen, hatte Gray seinen Vater sofort erkannt. Er erinnerte sich noch an das Wiedersehen, sein Vater hatte vor Glück geweint. Seine Geliebte hatte seinen überlebenden Sohn adoptiert, welch glücklicher Zufall des Schicksals.

Gray riss sich schlagartig aus seinen Gedanken, als er sah, wie Lyon Juvia aus der ferne lüstern anstarrte. Sofort ballte der Schwarzhaarige die Fäuste zusammen. Was bildete sich dieser Idiot ein, Juvia immer wieder den Hof zu machen? Das hatte vor vier Jahren angefangen und Gray hatte die Blauhaarige immer wieder vor Lyon verteidigt. Irgendwie konnte er es nie mit ansehen, wie Lyon versuchte mit Juvia zu flirten, darum hatte er die Blauhaarige immer wieder vor seinem Bruder in Schutz genommen. Aber es war nicht wegen Eifersucht, Juvia war einfach viel zu gut für Lyon. Ja, Gray war nicht eifersüchtig, ganz und gar nicht! Oder?

Laxus war fast zufrieden. Er hatte seinen Abschluss mit einer 13/20 bestanden. Besser als er es erwartet hatte. Sowieso hatte für einmal jeder Abschlussschüler bestanden, Erza natürlich mit einer 20/20. Selbst Bacchus, der sich nun als Belohnung voll besaufte. Nur in Geographie hatte er eine ungenügende Note, doch das machte nichts. Er würde nie nach Schottland gehen (wo immer das auch lag) und könnte wieder in der Sonne surfen gehen. Doch eben, er war FAST zufrieden. Leider hatte sein Opa ihm regelrecht befohlen, dass er während den Sommerferien ein bisschen Geographie lernen sollte. Makarov war einfach verzweifelt, dass sein Enkel so schlecht in Geographie war und wollte darum unbedingt, dass er seine Stärken in diesem Fach erhöhte. Laxus war zwar genervt davon, jedoch war dies weniger schlimm als ein feuchtes Internat in einem schottischen Kaff. Also hatte der blonde Hüne die Nachhilfe akzeptiert. Es sollte ja nur einmal pro Woche sein, also. Ausserdem könnte er sein Lehrer eine heisse Braut sein, mit der er die Geographie vergessen konnte...

„Ich wusste es, dass du bestanden würdest, Bruderherz", säuselte Luna mit tränennassen Augen. Cobra verdrehte die Augen, doch er musste zugeben, dass seine kleine Schwester Recht hatte. Mit einer 17/20 hatte er besser abgeschnitten als erwartet und darüber konnte er wirklich stolz sein. Kinana stand neben den beiden und starrte ihren besten Freund strahlend an. Cobra lächelte zurück. Die Lilahaarige war einfach wunderschön, wenn sie lächelte wie jetzt und ihre niedlichen Grübchen zeigte. Ohne es zu merken tauchte er tief in ihren bezaubernden smaragdgrünen Blick ein. Wie aus der Ferne bemerkte er, wie Luna weghüpfte, um ihren Schwarm Pantherlily zu begrüssen. Zum siebten Mal heute. Doch heute nervte es ihn nicht, es war ihm egal, dass seine Schwester auf diesem Mischling stand. Langsam nahm Cobra Kinanas in seinen und zog sie näher zu sich. Beide lächelten sich scheu an, während ihre Lippen sich aufeinander bewegten. Kaum spürten sie den heissen Atem des anderen auf ihren Mündern, wurden sie brutal von einem „Hey, Cob's! Wie steht's, haste bestanden?" aus ihrer kleinen Welt gerissen. Vor ihnen stand ein breitgrinsender Sting, der dem Rothaarigen lachend auf der Schulter klopfte. Cobra wollte Sting am liebsten hinter dem Mond befördern, noch besser hinter Jupiter. Irgendwie wusste er nicht warum, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Sting gerade etwas unterbrochen hatte. Etwas sehr Wichtiges sogar...


	5. Plötzliche Schwangerschaft und Knistern

**Plötzliche Schwangerschaft und Knistern**

Während die drei Männer des Hauses Igneels an diesem Freitagabend sich einen Western ansahen, spielte Hippilie in Vivis Zimmer Gitarre, während diese auf ihrem Bett lag und _Die drei Musketiere_ las. Kein Wort wurde zwischen den beiden Kusinen gewechselt. Plötzlich, als Hippilie _Let it be_ fertig geklimpert hatte, hörten die beiden Mädchen ein Würgen aus dem quer gegenüber liegenden Badezimmer.

„Hat Happy wieder einmal zu viel Fisch gegessen?", grinste Hippilie und wollte schon ein neues Lied anstimmen. Vivi jedoch runzelte die Stirn und antwortet: „Nein, sonst hätte er direkt vor meiner Tür erbrochen und zwar laut und polternd."

Beide Kusinen starrten sich an und ohne Worte beschlossen sie gemeinsam im Badezimmer nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Leise gingen zum Badezimmer und spähten hinein. Ihre Tante Hestia befand sich auf ihre Knie vor der Kloschüssel und gab eben diese würgenden Geräusche von sich. Neben ihr lag ein kleines, längliches Stäbchen, das von Vivi behutsam aufhob. Auf dem Rohr befand sich eine winzig kleine Fläche, die immer wieder blau leuchtete. Daneben waren zwei Farbkleckse und zu jedem gab es eine Beschriftung.

Grün für nicht schwanger... und Blau für... schwanger...

Wortlos übergab Vivi das Stäbchen ihrer Kusine, worauf Hippilie einen Schreckenlaut von sich gab, der wiederum dazu führte, dass Hestia den Kopf hob. Die rothaarige Hausfrau brauchte nicht lange um zu verstehen, dass ihre Nichten ihr kleines Geheimnis kannten. Seufzend stand sie auf.

„Seit... seit wann... bis du die Trägerin unseres kleinen Cousins oder kleinen Kusine?", fragte Hippilie nervös grinsend und ein bisschen laut. Vivi warf ihr einen warnenden Blick und legte einen Arm um die Schulter ihrer Tante.

„Ich... die morgendlichen Übelkeiten haben... vor etwa... vier Wochen angefangen. Aber ich habe gedacht es sei normal, schliesslich hatte ich noch vor kurzem diese schlimme Virusinfektion gehabt", antwortete Hestia leise und blickte zu Boden.

„Stimmt, deine Infektion war so schlimm, dass du während zwei Monaten im Krankenhaus liegen musstest", murmelte Vivi, während sie der älteren Frau sachte über die flammenroten Locken strich. Hippilie sah zwischen beiden hin und her, den Rest abwartend. Als jedoch weder Hestia noch Vivi etwas sagten, sprach sie einfach: „Aber das ist es nicht, weil deine... äh... dein 30-Tage-Tomatensaft nicht geliefert wurde?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hestia ihre jüngere Nichte stirnrunzelnd

„Sie meint, dass es nicht die Krankheit sein konnte, weil die Monatsblutung ausblieb", antwortete Vivi automatisch, sie war sich gewöhnt, Hippilies erfundene Wörter zu übersetzten. Diese sagte einfach grinsend: „Ja, der Begriff hört sich etwas dämlich an, sonst kann ich aber monatlicher Vampir-Drink benutzen oder."

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung brachte Vivi die Rothaarige mit den kinnlangen Korkenzieherlocken zu schweigen. Behutsam schloss sie den Klodeckel und half Hestia sich auf dem improvisierten Stuhl zu setzten.

„Freust du dich nicht?", fragte Vivi sanft, während Hippilie sich einfach auf den weissen Boden fallen liess.

„Naja... Igneel und ich... als wir zusammen gezogen sind, hatten wir beschlossen, keine Kinder zu haben", murmelte die ältere Frau, während ihre Nichten sich verdutzt anstarrten.

„Warum denn? Babys sind doch cool, wenn man die stinkenden Windeln und die schlaflosen Nächte wegzählt", sagte Hippilie verdutzt und Vivi erwiderte sofort: „Genug Platz ist doch im Haus für ein bis zwei Kinder mehr."

„Das ist es nicht", protestierte Hestia wütend, bevor sie sich sofort wieder beruhigte. „Weil wir schon vier Kinder aufziehen mussten, dachten wir, es wäre besser für uns. Ihr wart nicht gerade ruhige Kinder. Vor allem du, Hippilie, und natürlich Natsu."

„Ach komm schon, Happy ist schon zwölf Jahre alt und Natsu, Vivi und ich sind beinah erwachsen. Okay, Natsu nicht unbedingt, aber...", protestierte Hippilie.

„Das ist es nicht, Hestia. Sag uns die Wahrheit", unterbrach die Schwarzhaarige ihre Kusine bestimmt. Hestia starrte ihre beiden Nichten an und seufzte abgrundtief.

„Also gut... ich habe Angst, dass wegen meiner Krankheit etwas mit dem Baby nicht stimmen könnte. Schliesslich ist es noch nicht so lange her. Solange ich aber noch nicht beim Arzt eine Untersuchung vollzogen habe, möchte ich, dass NIEMAND, wirklich NIEMAND, etwas davon erfährt. Igneel am wenigsten. Kapiert?"

„Aye", murmelten Vivi und Hippilie eingeschüchtert. Der Umgang mit Happy färbte allmählich ab. Hestia liess ihre Hand über die blasse Stirn gleiten und seufzte: „Könntet ihr mir bitte ein riesiges Nutellabrot machen? Mit Kokosnusspulver."

Unisono seufzten die beiden Kusinen auf. Es würde nicht einfach sein, bis zu Hestias nächsten Arztbesuch, den drei wilden Männern zu verheimlichen, dass sie bald einen Mitbewohner mehr haben würden. Und wenn Lucy zu Besuch kam, dann noch weniger.

**xxx**

Rogue klappte das Buch zu und starrte auf die schlafende Weisshaarige auf dem ledernen Sofa. Er und Yukino hatten abgemacht, dass sie im Laufe der Sommerferien weiterhin Nachhilfe halten würden. Rogue hätte viel lieber abgeschlagen, weil die Wette ihn immer noch bitter im Mund steckte. Doch merkwürdigerweise hatte er Yukino noch nie Nein sagen können. Nun war es neun Uhr abends und Yukino war bereits vor einer halben Stunde friedlich eingeschlafen. Einerseits wartete Rogue ab, dass sie aufwachte, um sich von ihr verabschieden zu können und nach Hause zu gehen. Die anderen hatten sicher schon zu Abend essen gehabt, er hatte jedoch von Yukino ein Salamisandwich bekommen. Andererseits wurde es ihm immer mehr unwohl mit Yukino alleine in deren edlem Wohnzimmer zu sein und deren Mutter war wieder einmal in einem ihrer Abendgesellschaften. Er fühlte sich einfach schuldig wegen dieser Wette. Obwohl es nur zu ihrem besten war.

Rogue starrte die schlafende Yukino weiterhin an. Sie schien noch mehr unschuldig und zerbrechlich zu sein als sonst. Sting würde sie nur wegwerfen, sobald er hatte, was er von ihr wollte. Er würde Yukino zerbrechen. Und genau das wollte Rogue nicht zulassen...

Ohne genau über sein Verhalten nachzudenken bückte sich Rogue zu Yukino runter und legte zögernd seine Lippen auf ihre. Während etwa einer Minute küsste er sie sanft und leidenschaftlich zugleich. Als jedoch sein Verstand wieder die Oberhand gewann, schreckte er hoch, entsetzt über das, was er gerade gemacht hatte. Schnell packte er seine Bücher wieder in die Tasche ein und rannte aus dem Haus. Er rannte, so schnell er nur konnte.

So bemerkte er nicht, dass Yukino die Augen aufschlug und lächelnd über ihre Lippen strich...

**xxx**

Da sie morgen keine Schule hatten, redeten und scherzten Cobra und Kinana bis spät in die Nacht. Es war etwa fast ein Uhr morgens, als der Rothaarige sich erhob und ein „gute Nacht" murmelte. Jedoch ging er nicht, er starrte seine beste Freundin einfach an und sie zurück. Das gleiche Gefühl wie vor ein paar Stunden in der Schule, einfach etwas stärker. Cobras Verstand begab sich auf Urlaub. Nur von seinem Herzen führen lassend setzte er sich wieder auf Kinanas weiche Matratze und näherte sein Gesicht ihrem. Diesmal war kein Sting da, um sie zurück in die Realität zu ziehen. Sachte berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Cobra blieb einen Moment lang so, doch bald krallte er Kinanas Schulter und küsste das Mädchen etwas heftiger. Wenn die Lilahaarige darüber überrascht war, so zeigte sie dies nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie öffnete ihren Mund und liess seine Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle gleiten. Während sie einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkampf lieferten, stiess Cobra Kinana langsam gegen die weiche Matratze und begann sogar ihren Hals mit kleinen Küssen zu verteilen, was das Mädchen mit einem glücklichen Stöhnen quittierte. Doch weiter ging es nicht. Sie haben sich nur etwas heftig geküsst. Cobra und Kinana schliefen ein, bevor sie zu weit gingen.


	6. Angespannte Stimmung

**Angespannte Stimmung**

Die Sommerferien hatten nicht so gut angefangen, wie man es eigentlich hätte erhoffen können. Schon eine Woche war vergangen und Vivi hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas in der Luft lag. Schon viele ihrer Freunde waren irgendwie komisch drauf.

Cobra und Kinana redeten seit Wochen nicht miteinander und Luna hatte ihr keine genauen Erklärungen geben können, da sie selber nicht wusste, was mit den beiden los war. Rogue ging der kleinen Yukino ziemlich oft aus dem Weg und hatte schon sämtliche Termine für die Nachhilfe verpasst. Währenddessen hatten Laxus und Cana ziemlich oft miese Laune, sämtliche rote Flecken auf dem Hals und dunkle Augenringe. Cana war ausgekoren worden, eher unfreiwillig, für Laxus Nachhilfe in Geographie über die Sommerferien zu geben. Mit den beiden sturen Temperamenten erstaunte es Vivi nicht, dass die beiden nach einem Streit ins Bett fielen. Vielleicht hatten sie aus Trotz eine Affäre begonnen und kamen nicht mehr raus.

Doch es war nicht nur das. Sting war plötzlich unheimlich liebevoll gegenüber Meldy, während er gleichzeitig versuchte mit Yukino zu flirten. Doch die scheue Weisshaarige ergriff immer die Flucht und ausserdem kam dann Rogue und beide fingen an sich zu prügeln. Zwischen Gajeel und Levy ging es auch nicht besser, immer wenn sie etwas näher kamen, funkten Jet und Droy dazwischen. Auch zwischen Gray und Juvia gab es ein paar Probleme. Juvia hatte wohl genug, dass Gray immer noch diese Sache mit Natsu und Lucy im Kopf hatte und nun ignorierte sie ihn auch, sehr zur Verzweiflung des Schwarzhaarigen. Ausserdem schien Mira ein bisschen genervt mit ihren Geschwistern zu sein, da sie ihre Beziehungen zu Bixlow und Evergreen immer weniger akzeptieren konnte. Was auch etwas Distanz zwischen Fried und ihr gebracht hatte.

Und dann noch die Probleme zu Hause. Hestia hatte Igneel immer noch nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt und sie wartete immer noch auf einem Termin mit dem Arzt. Immer wenn Igneel oder Happy (Natsu natürlich nicht) etwas komisch dreinschaute, schnappte sich Hippilie die beiden zu einem Eisbecher im Café oder zu einem Film im Kino, das im Nachbarquartier von ihrem Haus lag.

Das einzige Gute dieser Woche war, dass Vivi es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, Rin und Lyon sowie Loki und Aries näher zu bringen. Mira sollte ihr dankbar sein. Vivi hatte Loki und Aries ins Kino eingeladen und sobald der Film anfing hatte sie beide alleine gelassen. Am nächsten Tag hatte sie beide Händchen haltend in der Altstadt spazieren sehen. Bei Lyon und Rin war es für die Schwarzhaarige etwas schwerer gewesen, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie die beiden näher bringen konnte, ohne dass Lyon sofort zu der armen Juvia rennen würde. Doch hier war ihre Kusine eine grosse Hilfe gewesen. Hippilie hatte abwechselnd Lyon und Rin zu einem Treffen per SMS eingeladen, wobei sie deren Handys kurz mal „ausgeliehen" hatte, damit beide auch dachten, der andere hätte ihn auch eingeladen.

Ferien sollten doch eine entspannte Zeit sein! Na dann, irgendwie fehlgeschlagen. Völlig genervt nahm Vivi ihr königblaues Surfbrett und rannte zum Meer, während Happy schlafend auf seinem Badetuch lag und sicher von Carla träumte. Natsu und sein kleiner Bruder hatten wie jede Woche ihren Streit darüber, wie man Fisch wirklich essen sollte. Zum Glück waren Igneel und Hestia ausser Haus, sonst wäre ihre Tante zu gestresst und die ganze Schwangerschaft wäre aufgeflogen. Hippilie hatte sich Natsu geschnappt, um ihn bis zur Erschöpfung joggen zu lassen, während Vivi Happy auf einen kleinen Ausflug zum Strand überredete.

Langsam marschierte die Schwarzhaarige ins Wasser und stieg auf ihr Brett. Vivi war froh, hier in Magnolia aufgewachsen zu sein. Dieser Ort war einfach wunderschön und der Strand sowie die Wellen hatten etwas an sich, was die Sorgen momentan vergessen liessen. Ausserdem, wenn ihre Tante nicht beschlossen hatte, mit den beiden Nichten hier her zu kommen, hätte Vivi auch niemals Azuma kennengelernt...

Schnell schüttelte die Schwarzhaarige ihren Kopf. Sie wollte nicht an Azuma denken, sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf um ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie irgendwie aus der Patsche zu helfen. Wenn alles vorüber und sich alles erledigt hatte, würde sie vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen an ihn denken. Doch da sie sicher nicht sein Typ war, wäre es auch vollkommen unnötig über etwas nachzudenken, was wahrscheinlich nicht da war und etwas erhoffen, das nie passieren wird.

Schnell erspähte Vivi eine perfekte Welle und paddelte darauf zu, um einen championmässigen _Duck Dive_ hinzulegen. Ach, wie gut es war, direkt in dieses salzige Nass zu tauchen. Irgendwie wusch es vom Körper alle unnötigen Sorgen und sinnlose Probleme weg. Als Vivi aus der Welle emportauchte, glitt sie mit ihrer Zunge über die feuchten Lippen. Sie liebte den salzigen Geschmack des Ozeans auf ihrer Zunge zu spüren. Sie hatte sogar die merkwürdige Gewohnheit, ihre Nudeln und ihre Krevetten in Meerwasser zu kochen, das sie selber vom Strand herholte. So brauchte sie nicht noch extra Salz hinzuzufügen und brauchte das Wasser nur noch zu kochen.

Vivi hielt wieder Ausschau nach der perfekten Welle. Der heutige Wind war mit ihr, sie brauchte nie lange zu warten, bis eine grosse Welle kam. Dieses Mal kam sie dazu, einen _Aerial_ zu machen. Auch diese Surfform liebte sie. Einen Sprung über die Welle gab ihr einen prickelnden Adrenalinschub durch den ganzen Körper. Vivi war eher eine ruhige Person, doch ab und zu etwas Aufregendes zu machen gefiel ihr. Sie hinterliess noch einen perfekten Looping, bevor ihr Brett wieder wundervoll auf die Welle glitt. Bei der nächsten hingegen ging sie in die normale Position. Auch wenn es toll war, so viel zu machen, Vivi liebte es immer wieder zu den alten Positionen zurück zu kommen, da diese genau deswegen so schlicht waren, wie sie es gerne mochte. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so weitersurfte, aber als Happy wieder aufwachte und ein Anruf von Igneel bekam, vor dem Abendessen zurück zu kommen, hatte die Sonne einen orangefarbenen Ton angenommen.

„Noch eine Welle, dann komme ich", rief sie ihrem kleinen Fast-Stiefcousin zu. Zum Abschluss wollte sie unbedingt einen _Floater_ hinterlegen. Während Vivi über die Spitze der Welle surfte, liess sie ihren Blick über das blaue Wasser gleiten. In der untergehenden Sonne glitzerte das Meer in einem warmen Goldton. Was für ein wunderschöner Anblick. Doch kurz bevor die Schwarzhaarige hinunterglitt, sah sie für nur eine Sekunde etwas weiter entfernt ein dunkles Dreieck aus dem Wasser gleiten. Vor Schreck wäre Vivi fast ins Wasser gefallen. Doch sie hatte schnelle Reflexe und hatte sich sofort wieder in Griff. Trotzdem war ihr der Spass vergangen. Das konnte nicht das gewesen sein, was sie dachte!

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Happy, als Vivi mit einem etwas besorgten Blick aus dem Wasser kam.

„Ich denke schon", murmelte sie und blickte schnell zum Meer zurück. Das Dreieck war verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch nur eine Halluzination, wie immer wenn sie eher lange im Wasser blieb. Doch beruhigt war sie deswegen nicht. Auch wenn Magnolia einen sicheren Strand hatte, in letzter Zeit liess die Überwachung eher zu Wünschen übrig, da seit mehr als dreissig Jahren keinen Haiangriff mehr gab. Um sich zu vergewissern, dass es sich wirklich nur um eine Halluzination handelte. Tatsächlich konnte sie kein dunkles Dreieck. Ein bisschen beruhigt nahm sie Happy an der Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie nach Hause. Vivi würde trotzdem noch mit Igneel über diesen Vorfall reden, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Sicher ist sicher.

Als die Vivi und Happy vom Strand verschwunden waren, tauchte wieder ein dunkles Dreieck aus dem Wasser auf...

**xxx**

„Männer sind nichts anderes als perverse Sturköpfe, glaub mir Kinana", sagte Laki, eine Serviertochter des Strandcafé **Blue Pegasus** und nahm Kinanas Zahlung für einen Vanillemilkshake entgegen. „Sie sehen in uns Vertreter des schwachen Geschlechts nur nachgiebige Marionetten, die ihnen nach Strich und Faden alles vollbringen, was sie gelüsten. Besser, du nimmst Distanz von diesen Masochisten und begibst dich nur noch mit Mannsbilder, die auf die eigene Gattung angetan sind. Diese Humans sind wirklich menschenfreundlicher als die Unterdrücker des heutigen Menschensystems der Sozialität."

„Äh... okay", murmelte die Lilahaarige und verliess schnell das Café. Aus Lakis Vortrag war sie wie immer nicht schlau geworden, schon alleine wegen diesen Wörtern, die im Alltag nie benutzt werden. Laki, die sich ziemlich gut mit Kinana verstand hatte schon bemerkt bei der Bestellung bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und hatte dies sofort auf ein gebrochenes Herz geschlossen, wie immer, was sie dazu gebracht hat, ihre Meinung zu Männer zu sagen, wie immer

Als sie nach draussen trat, war es fast schon dunkel. Sie sollte eher schnell nach Hause gehen, bevor Venima sich anfing Sorgen zu machen. Trotzdem marschierte Kinana nur langsam vorwärts. Schliesslich wusste sie einfach nicht, wie sie vortreten Cobra sollte.

Ach Cobra... Seit ihrem Kuss vor einer Woche hatten sie kein Wort mehr ausgewechselt. Gut, Kinana musste zugeben, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Sie war einfach durcheinander. Wie sollte sie den Kuss interpretieren? War das vielleicht eine Liebeserklärung gewesen? Oder hatte Cobra einfach etwas Spass haben wollen? Ihr Freund war nämlich noch ziemlich heiss und sie hatte in der Schule schon gesehen, wie viele Mädchen ihm kichernd nachrannten. Auch wenn Cobra nie an diese Tussis interessiert war, war sich die Lilahaarige nicht mehr sicher, wie er wirklich zu den Mädchen stand. In seiner Band waren schliesslich mindestens zwei der grössten modernen Casanovas der Stadt und ihr Verhalten könnte gut auf die anderen abfärben. Kinana spürte dabei einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Was hatte Juvia ihr einmal gesagt? Die wahre Liebe käme entweder mit einem lauten Knall oder sonst ganz geheim. Und bei ihr war es wirklich sehr, sehr geheim gewesen. Bis vor dem Kuss war sich Kinana nicht klar, wie tief ihre Gefühle für ihren besten Freund wirklich waren. Doch sie hatte Angst, dass dieser Kuss nur für ein Spiel gewesen war. Eigentlich hatte Kinana Angst vor der Wahrheit. Und natürlich auch davor, die Freundschaft zu Cobra zu verlieren. Nie könnte sie dies überleben. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie auch nicht die ganze Zeit ihre Trauer und ihr Unwissen in sich hineinfressen.

Ohne es zu merken fing Kinana leise an zu singen.

_The sky is red tonight  
>We're on the edge tonight<br>No shooting star to guide us_

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?  
>Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?<br>Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame  
>It's such a shame<em>

Sie mochte dieses Lied. Irgendwie sagte es genau das aus, was sie momentan in sich fühlte.

_How many times can we win and lose?  
>How many times can we break the rules between us?<br>Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?  
>How many times till we get it right between us?<br>Only teardrops_

Irgendwie tat es gut zu singen. Kinana vergass momentan ihre chaotische Gefühle, der Kuss, die Sommerferien, der letzte obligatorische Anruf ihrer Eltern, die ganze Welt, einfach alles.

Nur Cobra blieb ihr trotz allem im Kopf... Fühlte es sich also so an, verliebt zu sein? Irgendwie war es doch angenehm...

**xxx**

Rogue war schon klar, dass es nicht die beste Idee war, Yukino aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch er schämte sich so sehr sie im Schlaf geküsst zu haben, dass er sich nicht getraute, ihr unter die Augen zu treten. Die einzigen Male, an denen sie sich wieder gesehen hatten, war gewesen, als Sting versucht hatte mit Yukino zu flirten. Zu Rogues Erleichterung hatte die Weisshaarige immer schnell die Flucht ergriffen. Doch trotzdem war immer furchtbar wütend auf Sting gewesen, sodass es immer wieder dazu kam, dass sie sich prügelten. Sein bester Freund hatte immer wieder am Schluss darüber gelacht, doch Rogue wusste nicht, was daran so lustig war. Sting hatte ihm einfach gesagt, dass er ihn dazu bringen wollte, schneller mit Yukino zu schlafen, doch Rogue glaubte nicht daran. Der Blonde war schon immer mehr als nur hartnäckig gewesen, wenn er ein Mädchen in seinem Bett ziehen wollte. Zu Rogues Erleichterung hatte Sting auch ein bisschen angefangen, Meldy näher zu kommen, auch wenn momentan die Aktion keine Früchte zu tragen schien.

Rogue ballte die Faust. Wieso hatte er Yukino geküsst? Wieso war nur so dumm? Ein Glück, dass sie geschlafen hatte, sonst würde sie tatsächlich denken, dass er etwas für sie empfand. Tat er das? In letzter Zeit war er sich nicht mehr so sicher...

„Besuch für dich", riss ihn die Stimme seiner kleinen Schwester aus seinen trübseligen Gedanken. Rogue murrte ein „Herein" und setzte sich von seinem Bett auf. Egal wer es war und egal ob der Abend schon dämmerte, solange es eine Abwechslung war, die ihn daran hinderte, an ihn und Yukino und Sting und an dieser verdammten Wette zu denken.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und zu Rogues Entsetzen trat Yukino in sein Zimmer. Zwar konnte verstehen, warum sie ihn einfach so besuchte, schliesslich waren sie in der letzten Woche nicht zur Nachhilfe gekommen. Trotzdem fühlte sich Rogue unwohl in seiner Haut. Vor allem, weil er wie ein Film in Zeitlupe den Kuss vor sich sah.

Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie, bis Yukino tief Luft holte und mit einer neutralen Stimme sagte: „Ich weiss von der Wette."


End file.
